


the moon is almost hidden

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: mcr_kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was drunk, Mikey was drunk and the next thing he knew Mikey had pushed him up against the side of the house and was undoing his jeans, pushing them aside until—</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moon is almost hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Written non-anonymously for the mcr_kinkmeme community at LJ.
> 
> Prompt of _Five times Mikey accidentally fell on Ray's dick and one time he didn't._
> 
> Unbeta'd. Title from _Desolation Row_ by Bob Dylan.

1998 - A random graduation party, Belleville, NJ

Ray was drunk, Mikey was drunk and the next thing he knew Mikey had pushed him up against the side of the house and was undoing his jeans, pushing them aside until— _God_ , the soft, wet heat of Mikey's mouth—

He tried not to move, to keep his hips still, but he'd wanted Mikey for so _long_. . .

It was over much too quickly and before Ray had a chance to do anything, say anything, Mikey stumbled away into the night.

Later, Mikey claimed he didn't remember anything, but sometimes he looked at Ray with _intent_. Ray wasn't sure, though, and he didn't want to fuck things up. So he let it go.

It wouldn't be the first time. Or the last.

2001 - The VFW Hall, Ewing, NY

Ray had had a couple of beers, they all had, just to take the edge off and keep the nerves down to a manageable pitch. At least, that was what he told himself.

Frank bounced around the designated green room like a kid on a sugar high, which was annoying and somehow charming at the same time. And perfectly normal for Frank. Nothing fazed him, certainly not stage fright.

Gerard was in the bathroom, alternating between dry heaving and hyperventilating and if Ray weren't so worried that Gerard was going to pass out he'd probably find it funny. Maybe. Instead, he worried about the very real possibility of forgetting which fingers went where on his guitar.

Mikey cornered him, pushed him into an empty storage closet and before Ray could sputter more than "Mikey—" Mikey had his pants open and his cock out, working him hard and fast and "Oh, _fuck_ , Mikey—" and he was _gone_ , shuddering and moaning.

He barely noticed Mikey tucking him back into his jeans and walking away. It took him a minute to stop trembling and he made his way back to the green room just in time to hear that they were on in five.

Gerard paled. Mikey just chugged down another beer and raised an eyebrow.

2004 - A random motel, Los Angeles, California

The last few days had been exhausting and Ray stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the too-soft bed, sheets scratchy and rough. He just wanted to sleep, to forget about how angry and hurt Matt had been. They'd made the right decision, he _knew_ that, but Matt had been their friend once upon a time—

"Fuck," he sighed.

The door opened and Ray didn't have the energy to turn over and see who it was. "Mikey?"

The mattress dipped a little when Mikey sat on the edge. "Do you need—" Mikey stopped, and let his hand drift to rest over Ray's dick. "I can—"

"No, it's all right." He shrugged. "Too tired." Ray lifted up the edge of the blankets in silent offer.

Mikey peeled off his clothes, turned out the lamp and crawled into the bed, letting Ray pull him close. Ray knew that Mikey was worried about Gerard. It had Mikey knotted up and tense. Ray was worried, too, but all he could do was hope. "He'll be okay," Ray whispered, and felt Mikey relax for the first time since they'd gotten back from Japan.

2006 - The Paramour Mansion, Los Angeles, CA

The place was getting to him. He normally didn't believe in the supernatural, but he was really starting to think that maybe Gerard was onto something when he talked about malevolent spirits and night terrors.

They argued, Ray and Mikey, spitting at each other like two alley cats and Mikey stomped off to another part of the mansion. Ray went to his room to sulk and to console himself with the fact that he was right.

He woke, hours later, to the feel of Mikey's mouth around him, hot and wet. "Mikey—"

Mikey held him down with fingers that left behind bruises like ink smudges and Ray bit his lip hard when he came, tasting blood.

He woke alone and wondered, not for the first time, what he and Mikey were doing.

2008 - The Tower Theater, Los Angeles, CA

Ray was covered in sweat and exhilarated and so fucking stoked. The crowd was feeding off their energy and throwing it back at them as Gerard thrashed his way across the stage, inciting a riot.

Mikey's outfit, tight leather and chains and boots, _did_ something to him. Made him want, made him ache, made him—

During a break in filming, he found himself shoved into a stall in the bathroom, Mikey on his knees and struggling with Ray's ridiculous outfit. "Mikey—" He tried to get Mikey to slow down so he could help, but he just got his hand slapped away for his efforts. He huffed out a laugh. "Okay, then."

He wasn't laughing for long as Mikey lipped and sucked at his cock, slow, so fucking slow that Ray thought he was going to die.

And then— "Gotta be quick, Ray. Gonna get caught—" Mikey whispered and the terrifying idea of being discovered was a big shove, pushed Ray right to the edge and he it wasn't long before he came with a muffled cry. "Sweet," Mikey muttered, licking Ray's dick clean before tucking him away. Ray reached out for him but he ducked away with a grin. "Later."

It was always later with Mikey.

2011 - O2 Academy Islington, Islington, UK

The kids had been great and they'd had a lot of fun shooting the video for _Planetary_. Ray couldn't stop grinning because it was such a fun song and he was so proud and happy that it'd come together like it had. He loved his life.

Mikey was watching him, his mouth curved up in a tiny smile. Ray winked.

He found himself pushed up against a wall in a hallway, Mikey's hand wiggling into his pants, searching, stroking, making Ray moan and gasp and bite back the louder sounds he wanted to make. Mikey took that as a challenge and drove him fast and hard with tongue, lips, fingers.

"Christ—"

When Ray was presentable again, Mikey started to walk away, like he always did. Ray caught his elbow, holding him still and not letting him go. "No. I'm tired of this." Ray pulled him close for a soft kiss. It was time to take a chance. "I want more."

Mikey smiled like sunrise. "Yes."

-fin-


End file.
